


Adopted Chat

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: It's storming on movie night, so purrhaps it's best if Chat stays over.





	Adopted Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



> Chronologically Follows "You're Hot." It's a little more serious, because sometimes these two have to be, but we will be returning to absurd flirting in the future.

Marinette looked out at the lightning arcing across the sky and sighed.  Chat was supposed to come by for movies tonight.  His schedule was free now that the Chronologer was no longer at large and everyone was restored to their proper ages.  She'd looked forward to it, not just because she wanted to tease him for being so distracted by her during their earlier surprise visit.

She heard footfalls on the stairs and looked up to see her mother peeking into her room.  "I thought Chat was coming over tonight," she said holding out a bowl of popcorn.  "Is the weather too bad?"

Trying to hide her disappointment, Marinette nodded.  "I… don't think it's safe for him to run around on roof tops in the rain.  It's probably slippery."  There was another flash of lightning.  "And I don't think I want him getting hit by lightning."

"I suppose that's true," her mother agreed, crossing the room to wrap one arm around her shoulders, sliding the bowl onto the desk.  "And it's better to have him safe at home than…"

Marinette shook her head.  

"You don't want him safe?" her mother asked, uncertainty coloring her voice.

"Of course I want him safe," Marinette said with a snort.  "But his home life… it's **not** healthy, Maman.  And I know that if he's home right now, he's all alone, in a big emotionally cold house, with no one who cares about him."

There was a clatter from Marinette's terrace and her skylight flew open briefly to admit the black cat hero.  With a twist of his body, he bypassed her bed entirely and landed quietly on the floor.  His eyes were closed, which struck her as odd.  

"Princess?" he asked quietly, sniffing in her direction.  "Oh, good evening Sabine.  It's movie night."

"I'm going to go get some towels for you," her mother said quickly, after one look at the sodden young man.  "Why are you closing your eyes?"

"Oh, is it okay to look?" he asked.  "Normally I don't come in without permission.  I'd hate to walk in on Marinette changing.  But it's pouring cats and dogs out there."

Her mother chuckled.  "It's plenty safe to look.  I'll be right back."  She patted Chat on the shoulder before disappearing back downstairs.

Marinette beamed at him, utterly charmed by his sweet side, which she'd seen so much more these days.  "Thank you for being so considerate."

"I want to be welcome back."  The words were simple, but the meaning behind them was clearly heartfelt.

"It would take more than one incident of peeping tomcat for me to kick you out, especially if it was accidental."  She heard her mother on the steps again and went to grab the towels.  "Maman, would you have time to make cocoa?  Chat looks a little chilled."

Her mother grinned and rubbed her hands together.  "I agree.  I'll be back in a bit."

Marinette handed him a towel and went straight to work on his hair, dripping and plastered to his head.  She was careful around his cat ears, uncertain if rough handling would hurt or not.  "You can't go back out there until the storm dies down," she told him.  "I worry about you leaping across rooftops in this."

"You'll get no argument from me."  He leaned his head against her hands, his purr making his voice oddly rumbly.  It also made her heart jump a bit, and she **liked** it.

* * *

"Come on, Kitty," she coaxed, tugging on his hand and leading him to her ladder.

"But that's your bed," he said, his resistance half-hearted.  "Can't take your bed."

"It's okay," she insisted.  "We'll share."  She made him go up first, partially because she wanted to make sure he went, and partially because the view was pretty nice.  "I want to snuggle.  You'd like that, right?"

"Yeah."  His response was breathless and dreamy.

Once they were nestled under her light summer blanket, their heads sharing the same pillow, Marinette reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek.  "You okay?" she asked.  "You look so tired."

He nodded, seemingly relaxing under her touch.  "I am.  It was a long day."

"Are you sorry you beat that akuma and turned me back to eighteen-year-old me?" she asked.

His head rocked under her hand as he tried to shake his head without losing her touch.  "I like **this** you, very much."  His arm around her waist tightened slightly.  "And while the sneak peek at older Marinette was… extremely nice, she made eighteen-year-old me a bit too tongue tied."

She giggled.  "I kind of liked that part, though."

He tilted his head to press against her forehead.  "You do just fine right now without the extra help.  Do you **want** me to spontaneously combust?"

"Hmmm, I guess not," she said thoughtfully.  "Spontaneous suggests too little involvement on my part, and combustion isn't quite the goal I had in mind, though it could be a nice euphemism."  Her grin faded when he opened his eyes, staring at her with an intensity that left her breathless.

"Princess, are you teasing me on purrrpose?"  Oh god, the purr was back in his voice, leaving it gravely.

"Yeah."  She let her fingers slid off his cheek into his hair.  "It's called flirting, Chat."

Without looking away, he took a slow deep breath.  "I think I'm going to kiss you, Marinette," he whispered.  "If… if that's not something you want, it might be good to tell me so I don't make you uncomfortable."

"If you kiss me, I promise to kiss you back," she said, simultaneously wanting to pull him in and needing to allow him to move at his own pace.

His first kiss was gentle, a light touching of lips.  The second was a little longer, more of a caress.  Before their kisses could move into tongue category, he raised himself up on an elbow to leave a trail of pecks along her jaw, leading to her neck, where he pressed his face.

Slipping her arms around him, she held him tightly.  "If it wasn't already clear, I really like you Chat."  She moved one hand to his neck, trying to encourage him to stay where he was.  "Spending time with you makes me happy, and, well… I kind of like it when you look at me like you did earlier."

She felt a puff of his breath against his skin as he laughed.  "Are you suggesting I stop trying to not oogle you?"

"Yeah."  He was still purring and it was so soothing.  "Is it okay if I look at you like that, too?"

"Totally okay."  He pushed against her mattress, and she loosened her grip as he raised himself up.  "You'll tell me if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, right?" he asked.  "And I don't just mean physical stuff.  I've had a terrible role model for relationships, and I don't want to mess this up."

She nodded.  "I've had good examples, but I want you to be able to do the same with me."  She dropped her hand from his neck to lightly boop his nose.  "I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable because of me.  I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything you need to, all right?"

"Yeah."  He yawned.  "Sorry.  My day is catching up with me."

She giggled.  "It's okay.  We can talk more tomorrow."    She tugged him back down next to her.  "Sleep, Chat.  I want to fall asleep to your purr."

"You realize I have no control over that, right?" he asked, settling back in.

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.  "You're going to exploit it ruthlessly, aren't you."

She grinned.  "Purrobably."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay. Life interfered.  
> Marichat May, Day 12, Sleepover  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Pretty much everything written by Baneismydragon is golden. You can find them on [Tumblr](http://baneismydragon.tumblr.com) or check out their stories (from fluff to angst to everything in between) [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon).


End file.
